Am i a Child?
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Escuchó muy claro la ronca voz, puesto que sus labios estaban completamente pegados a su oreja izquierda. -Anoche no pensabas que era un niño cuando me susurrabas que siguiera Ichiruki Oneshot!


Holas! Aquí traigo otro aporte para la sección del ichiruki!

Bleach©Kubo Tite

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Era domingo ya por la tarde y el clima sombrío solamente inspiraba el querer estar acostado y acurrucado pero gracias al tener a un hombre como Isshin Kurosaki de padre, eso le era imposible para cualquier miembro de la familia, porque si no se despertaba con los golpes los ruidos cumplirían la tarea. Gracias a fuerzas mayores (el director de un fulano hospital en algún lado de Karakura) su padre le dejó en paz casi de inmediato le supo despierto. Permaneció casi toda la mañana encerrado en su habitación terminando los deberes pendientes de la escuela…

Pero

No se podía concentrar.

Tanto silencio y paz…

Y la ausente figura de la Shinigami en su habitación.

Se preguntó si la joven habría salido pero al escuchar el nombre de la pelinegra en los labios de su hermana Yuzu supo que la muchacha se encontraba en casa. Sin pensarlo tomó sus libros de física y salió rumbo al primer piso, acomodándose en el sofá, junto a Rukia quien concentrada en el libro que leía no le prestaba atención ni a él ni al programa que pasaban por ¿Discovery kids?.

¿Ay dios ese era el opening del programa de Chappy?

Miró el control remoto con intenciones de tomarlo y cambiar el canal pero la gélida mirada que sintió le hizo achinar la piel por completo y prefirió aguantarse al Chappy ese, ya luego el pijo hermano de Rukia le pagaría un pijo psicólogo.

Si, como no…

Primero le daría una golpiza, luego le mandaría arrastrado por Yachiru hasta el onceavo cuartel para que Kenpachi barriera el Seretei con su brillante cabellera y sus huesos.

Prefirió tomar la opción más saludable para su cordura:

Meterle conversación a la Shinigami.

**-Rukia**

**-¿Emm?**

**-¿Qué lees? **

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día, giró la cabeza y enfocó su mirada violácea sobre él acompañada de las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

**-¿Te importa? **

Ichigo dejó a un lado sus libros y cuaderno de apuntes para posar por completo la mirada ámbar sobre la de ella y le susurró a pocos centímetros de su oreja:

**-Acaso estás leyendo…una novela erótica… -**

La muchacha se apartó hasta el otro extremo del sofá y se echó aire con el libro.

**-Entonces ¿es cierto? ¡Enana pervertida! **

La vio sacudir la cabeza para mirarlo con una mirada que le pareció peligrosamente sensual.

**-¿y en caso de que así fuese? ¿Qué pasaría Kurosaki kun?.**-La nuez de Adán de ichigo se movió de arriba abajo en toda respuesta**.-¿No crees que soy lo suficiente mayorcita para estas cosas, a diferencia tuya **–se posicionó a gatas sobre el mueble aproximándose lentamente , mientras pronunciaba -** K-U-Z-A-K-I- K-U-N-** terminando con la última letra en su oído, alejándose con una expresión altanera y orgullosa que fue el fuego en la mecha para que Ichigo tomara cartas en el asunto.

Y en un movimiento que Rukia con la experiencia en batallas y su arduo entrenamiento no le vio venir, la aprisionó debajo de su fornido cuerpo dejándola sin aire por unos segundos.

Escuchó muy claro la ronca voz, puesto que sus labios estaban completamente pegados a su oreja izquierda.

**-Anoche no pensabas que era un niño cuando me susurrabas que siguiera.** –sin darle tiempo ni lugar a réplicas, la besó arrancándole el aliento por completo, olvidándose del libro naranja que el amable hombre de máscara le ofreció en la tienda esa misma mañana.

**-Ichi nii Rukia cha…-**la pelinegra de los Kurosaki miró la escena desarrollada en su sofá al principio con asombro luego como si fuese cosa de todos los días y dio media vuelta rumbo a la cocina**-¡Yuzu chan, Ichinii y Rukia chan se están comiendo en el sofá, no creo que tengan hambre! **

**-Está bien, pero diles que papá llegará pronto, si no quieren que les monten una escena que suban. **

Karin se limitó a encogerse de hombros y continuar su camino a la cocina.

No perdería su tiempo, después de todo, era poco probable que esos dos le prestaran atención

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sinceramente no sé que será, casualidad xD que para estas fechas mi cumple a la vuelta se me ocurre algo para la sección de bleach, éste es mi segundo año haciendo lo mismo, sinceramente espero les guste.

Aclaración: para los que no notaron, efectivamente xD el libro es el Icha icha de Kakashi y el vendedor es él respectivamente. 0 no se note que me encanta kakashi!

Bueno sin más que agregar, solo que no olviden dejar rewiers xD hasta la próxima ¿?

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
